Ballroom Blitz
by Morbidmuch
Summary: Oneshot story, set between CotbP and DMC. Will and Elizabeth attend their first ball. Just a short story I had to get out of my head before I continued on my mutlichapter story :P


Ballroom Blitz

By Morbidmuch

"Come one Will, it's gonna be fun" Elizabeth coaxed and Will dried of the sweatdrops from his forehead before he answered her.

"I don't know, do we really have to go?"

She nodded and pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, we have to go. It's our engagement ball after all"

Will sighed and looked down at the piece of metal he was forming into a sword. "Alright, if it's that important to you"

She jumped off the stairs and flew into his arms, kissing him all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed and pulled her closer to him, spinning her around in the air. Her laughter filled the smithy and travelled out through the open window. "Anything to make you happy my love" Will said and Elizabeth grinned.

"Well, there is one more thing you could do to make me happy"

Will laughed and planted a big kiss on her lips, which had been what she'd been hoping for. She pressed herself closer to him as their kiss deepened, but Will pulled away before the kiss became too passionate, and Elizabeth frowned.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"We can't do this, it's not proper"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and backed away a step."Screw proper"

Will looked alarmed at her and looked over at the open window, as if to make sure that no one had heard her. "Sch, watch what you're saying"

Elizabeth felt herself being filled with anger. It was always like this, one minute Will was acting normal, like he had when they were younger, and the next all he could think about was what was proper. "I should go, it's not _proper_ for me to be here. Good day Mr. Turner." And with those words she turned around, and proceeded to walked out of the smithy, but Will stopped her before she even reached the door. He grabbed her arm lightly and made her turn around.

"Elizabeth, wait. I'm sorry; I just don't everyone to think that you've made a bad match. You are, after all, the governor's daughter"

Elizabeth stroked his cheek and shook her head. "I don't care what they think. I love you, and nothing anyone can say could make me love you less" Will smiled and Elizabeth looked out the window. "I really ought to be going home now, father is waiting for me. Tha ball is tomorrow at 6 o'clock, so come by a half an hour before. I love you"

Will gave her a kiss and smiled. "I can't wait to see you in your dress. I love you too, insatiably"

Elizabeth smiled, and then left. She walked in a slow pace through the town, enjoying the evening sun. People watched her as she went by, and smiled to themselves. No one could ever predict that the Governor's daughter and the blacksmith would fall in love, but they had. Elizabeth looked over at the horizon and smiled as she saw the sun was beginning to set, turning a warm orange colour. When she got home her father was waiting for her, but he wasn't alone.

"Commodore Norrington" She greeted him coldly, and he gave her a genuine smile.

"Miss Swann, it's nice to see you. It's been too long"

"Too long indeed" She stated shortly, and then excused herself to her room. When she got into her sitting room she collapsed on the sofa, exhausted. The clock on the wall showed 8 pm, and Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably, feeling the corset's pressure on her ribs.

"Estrella!" She called out, but received no answer. "Estrella" She called again and her maid came rushing in.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth stood up. "Will you help me get out of the corset?"

"Yes miss" They walked together into Elizabeth's bedroom where Estrella helped her out of her dress and corset, leaving her only in her chemise.

"Thank you Estrella, you can go now" The maid curtsied and then left, leaving Elizabeth alone. She walked up to her vanity, and looked at herself through the glass of the mirror. She felt different somehow, but she didn't look any different. She had the same long wavy blonde hair, the same tanned skin, the same eyes, nose and mouth. Nothing about her looked different. Instead of thinking further about it, she went to bed, feeling nervous about the ball tomorrow. She lay awake for a long while, thinking about Will, and how he would behave tomorrow. With Will on her mind she fell asleep, dreaming of him and her, dancing.

Will continued to hammer on the blade, even when it turned dark outside. He had to finish this order tonight, since he would have no time tomorrow night. He felt butterflies in his stomach and admitted to himself; he was nervous. He had been brought up poorly, and had never attended a ball before, and here he was, about to attend the first ball in his life, and it was dedicated to him and Elizabeth, as a celebrating on their engagement. He remembered so well how it had been when he'd proposed, even if it was three months ago.

_Elizabeth looked around the shop, admiring all the swords that Will had made, and smiled when she s__aw him coming out from the backroom. Elizabeth nearly took Will's breath away; she looked absolutely gorgeous, even though she was dressed more like a maid than a governor's daughter. _

"_Are you ready to go?" Will asked, and Elizabeth nodded._

"_Yes, I am. Will you please tell me where we're going?" He shook his head, a smile playing across his lips, as he held out his arm for her to clutch on to._

_  
"No, you'll see when we get there" She accepted his arm and they walked out of the smithy and out on the street. It was still fairly early in the morning, and it wasn't too warm outside. The breeze cooled them off as they walked along the main street, and then Will turned off the road, and they walked in the woods for a few minutes. Elizabeth looked around with a big smile on her face, it was beautiful here. Green palm trees, a soft layer of grass to walk on, and the singing of birds. They walked for a good 10 minutes more, and for every second that went Will became more and more nervous. What if she said no? What if she laughed at him? _

"_Oh Will, it's beautiful" Elizabeth exclaimed as they arrived at the place Will had selected. A beach, not too close or too far away from the docks, so that they couldn't bee seen. She let go of his arm and took of her shoes before running in the sand, loving how it felt under her feet. He stepped after her, smiling at how she behaved like a giggly teenager. She finally got tired of running around, and sat down on a rock, motioning for Will to sit down beside her. He did just that, and she looked at him, her eyes glowing. "Will, it's beautiful here" _

"_Just like you" s__he blushed and he thought, he had to do it now, or he'd never pick up the courage out. "Elizabeth?" he asked tentatively, and she gasped when he got down on one knee in front of her. "I love you, and I always have, and I want to share the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honours of being my wife?" He held up the ring, and he could see tears in Elizabeth's eyes._

"_Oh Will, yes. Off course, my answer is yes!" she shrieked, and Will took a calming breath before he with shaky fingers placed the ring on her finger. He then stood up, and Elizabeth threw herself in his arms, holding on to him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and buried his nose in her hair. "Oh Will, I love you soo much" She said and he pulled back a bit to look at her._

"_I love you too, I was nervous that you would say no" _

_She laughed and shook her head.__ "How could you think that I would say no? Haven't you seen that I am completely smitten with you?" _

_He grinned sheepishly and then captured her lips wit__h his in a sweet and gentle kiss._

Will smiled to himself, and then stopped working on the sword, thinking that he would have time to finish it tomorrow. As he lay in his narrow bed, trying to sleep, all he could think about was Elizabeth, and how much he loved her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and his beloved on his thoughts.

Elizabeth woke up late the next morning; the clock had already turned 10 before she got out of bed and down to eat breakfast. She looked up and smiled at her father as he came in to the dining room.

"Good morning father, I trust it you slept well?"

The Governor smiled at his daughter before he sat down opposite from her. "Good morning Elizabeth, yes I slept quite well. Johnson, would you be so kind as to tell all the servants that I want the entire house shining for tonight?" He said to the butler, who bowed.

"Off course Governor"

Elizabeth continued to eat her breakfast, and the Governor looked at her. "Aren't you at least a bit nervous about tonight?"

She looked up and swallowed the piece of toast before answering. "Not at all, father"

He smiled and then continued with his breakfast.

Will dried of the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve before he continued working on the blade. He had to have it finished soon, there was no other time. In an hour time he was supposed to be at Elizabeth's house, and he started to get nervous again. When he finally found that the blade was finished, he put out the fire before he went to get himself ready. With a final check that the fire was out properly, he left, the afternoon sun shining brightly at him.

"Estrella, can you help me?" Elizabeth shouted in despair from her bedroom, and Estrella came rushing in.

"Yes, Miss?"

Elizabeth held up two dresses, one in a purple colour, and the other one gold coloured, and looked questioningly at her maid. "Which one?"

Estrella looked at the two dresses for a second, and then pointed at the gold coloured one. "That one Miss, but that's just my opinion"

Elizabeth tossed the purple one on her bed, and then looked alarmed at Estrella. "Will is going to be here in less than an hour, and I haven't even gotten dressed yet! It's a disaster"

Estrella did the best she could to calm down her mistress, and helped her in every aspect of getting ready. She helped her on with the corset, stringing it tight as usual, and helped her on with the gown. Elizabeth was pushed down by her vanity, and Estrella heated her hair into ringlets, and at the same time managed to put on powder, and order Elizabeth to pinch her cheeks.

"How do I look?"

Estrella smiled at her."You look absolutely beautiful"

Elizabeth smiled at her maid, and then told her that she could leave. She paced around in her room for 20 minutes, and looked up when a knock was heard on her door.

"Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Turner is here now"

She smiled and hurried downstairs, where Will was waiting for her. "Will!" She called out and he turned around at the sound of her voice, a big smile on his lips.

"Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning" She gave him a tight hug, and Will's arms automatically went around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Thank you. Let's go upstairs" She grinned and Will let out a small laugh before he followed her upstairs, and into her room.

"My my, what ever could you do to take advantage of me now Mr. Turner?" Elizabeth asked, a grin playing across her lips.

"Well wouldn't you like to know" Will replied, before he proceeded to pull Elizabeth close to him, and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He backed her up so that the back of her knees hit the edge of the sofa, and then carefully laid her down under him, still kissing her.

"Will" Elizabeth moaned as Will kissed her neck, and she clutched the back of his head to keep him at her neck. He continued to kiss her, moving down to her collarbone, and the valley between her breasts, and Elizabeth felt her breath hitch in her throat. Luckily, or unluckily, depend on how you want to look at it, a knock was heard on the door.

"Miss, the first guests have arrived"

That broke the magic, and Elizabeth and Will both stood up, flustered. Elizabeth's eyes widened in shook as she realized that Will may have left marks on her neck, and rushed over to her vanity, studying her neck in the mirror. Luckily, there were no marks, and she turned to Will with a smile on her lips.

"We have to continue that later tonight Mr. Turner. Now, we have a ball to attend"

He laughed and offered his arm. "Very well Miss Swann"

She accepted his arm with a smile, and they walked out of her room slowly. "You'll do fine" Elizabeth told Will in a reassuring tone when she noticed that he was shaking lightly.

He turned his head to look at her, and pressed out a small smile."I hope so; I don't want you to feel ashamed of me."

Elizabeth stopped and looked disbelieving at Will. "I could never be ashamed of you! Not even if you were to trip and fall down the stairs in front of all the guests."

Will gave a small, nervous laugh, and then they started to walk again, the stairway coming closer and closer. Will looked carefully where he put down his feet when he escorted Elizabeth down the stairs, not wanting to trip, and when he looked up, he was alarmed by the fact that at least 15 people stood in the hall, looking at them. He cast a side glance at Elizabeth, who put on a shiny, but fake, smile. She was excited because now it would be official; the governor's daughter was set to be married. But despite of that she hated balls, and the whole superficial world she lived in.

"Hello everyone, it's so nice that you made it here tonight. Both my fiancé and I couldn't appreciate it more" She looked at Will and gave him a reassuring smile before they stepped down and walked into the ballroom.

Most part of the evening went well, everyone wanted to talk to Elizabeth and Will, and they had to shake hands and put on smiles constantly. When it was time to dance, Will took a steady grip on Elizabeth's waist, and gave a small smile.

"Everything's been going fine, hasn't it?"

Elizabeth nodded and they started to dance. "Yes, I'm quite satisfied with the evening so far. But there are some things that could make it even better" By the tone of her voice, Will understood what she meant, and grinned before grabbing her hand, and leading her outside, away from all the prying eyes. She backed up against the wall, and gave Will a 'come and get me' look.

He smirked and walked up to her. "And what exactly were the things that could make the evening better?"

She only grinned, and kissed him. He pulled him in closer and his arms circled around her waist.

The governor frowned and looked around in the ballroom, wondering where Elizabeth and Will had run of to. He walked up to the open doors that led to the gardens, and a smile grazed his lips when he found them. He decided not to bother them, and left the young couple alone, and walked back into the ballroom.

"Will" Elizabeth breathed heavily, her chest heaving with every breath she took.

"Elizabeth" He whispered, and groaned when Elizabeth planted small kissed on his neck. God, she was driving him crazy! He pulled away a bit, and continued to kiss her, leaving her breathless. After nearly 10 minutes they broke apart and it was then Elizabeth noticed that the full moon was out, casting a silvery glow over the water, the docks, and the buildings.

"Oh Will, look. It's beautiful"

He nodded and looked back at her. "Yes, it is"

The soft wind blew around Elizabeth's golden locks in her face, and she smiled when Will put them back behind her ear. "We should probably go back inside, father must be looking for us"

Will nodded. "Yes, that is probably best." He looked down at Elizabeth's neck, and gave a small laugh.

"What?"

He traced a finger along her neck. "It seems that we should have been more careful"

Elizabeth laughed. "It'll be the talk of the month. Not only did Elizabeth and her fiancée disappear for nearly half an hour, she had love marks when she came back"

Will laughed he too, and took Elizabeth's hand. "Then let them talk"

She smiled and nodded before they walked back into the house, ignoring whatever gossip might be heard. They had each other, and nothing could change that.

THE END


End file.
